In Which Bunnies are Cuddly
by LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: Announcing, Storybrooke's Annual Halloween Festival. This year's activities will include crafts, a haunted house, and the main attraction: Snow White and Regina Mills lip locked and in love. Come dressed in your best costume for the contest, and be sure to leave your fears at the gate. Be ready for some Spooktacular fun! Pairing: Snow Queen. Written for ElasticElla.


_NOTES:_ Hello! Dear, ElasticElla, I hope you enjoy this story. You gave me so many fun pairings to choose from, and while I've never written Snow Queen more than in a few short things I have lying around, I was really excited to give them a try. I hope my first attempt did them justice for you. I LOVE this pairing and am always so sad there isn't more fic for them, so I'm thrilled I got the chance to write this for you. I tried to incorporate as much of what you wanted as I could fit into my plot.

General Information Before Reading: This story takes place in Storybrooke post-Camelot. It assumes that all happened, ended, and most of the characters went far far away from my town. It is a canon-divergence in that baby Neal was never born and Snowing recently split. I'm also just pretending most of the male love interests don't exist and/or matter. If people like it, I have so many more ideas for these two in this verse that I would love to give a try.

Happy reading!

(This was written as part of the OUAT FF Exchange and originally posted to AO3)

* * *

 _Announcing the Annual_

 _ **Storybrooke Halloween Festival**_

 _October 31_ _st_ _, 2015_

 _Meet in the park for a fun night of costume contests, apple dunking, and this year's newest attraction:_

 _The Haunted House!_

 _See you there for a night of Spooktacular fun!_

Regina grimaced as she read the flyer she had found so carelessly stuffed in her mailbox. She was no stranger to the upcoming festival. As Mayor, her signature had been required to authorize every part of the evening, from rentals to volunteer workers, and normally she enjoyed the role she played in organizing a fun activity for the town surrounding her favorite holiday.

This year, however, Emma Swan had happened, and now she no longer had any desire to take part.

It wasn't that she had anything particular against Henry's other mother, she even found herself thinking fondly of their growing friendship, but Emma had come into the meeting with all her ideas from the world outside Storybrooke, and by the end everyone was excitedly buzzing about her plan for a haunted house. Any and all protests from Regina were promptly ignored, if even heard at all, and now the haunted house was being featured as the main attraction.

Just as Regina was considering any last minute way she could sabotage the planned event, she felt two familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind. For half a second, she considered letting herself relax into them, then promptly yanked herself forward and crumpled the flyer into a ball.

"Someone might see us," Regina hissed, turning around and checking to make sure none of her neighbors were outside. The only offending onlooker she took note of was a particularly nosy squirrel, no doubt one of Snow's beloved woodland creatures.

Snow shot her a look but made no comment, instead looking to the flyer still crumpled in Regina's fist.

"Oh, is that for the Halloween Festival? Emma's been going on and on about all the fun costumes she has for the volunteers to wear in her haunted house." She made a reach for the flyer but Regina held her hand in the air. She ignited a small flame in her hand until it was nothing but a pile of warm ash.

"Really, Regina? What is so awful about it? I thought you liked Halloween!"

Regina sniffed and brushed the ash off her palm. "Haunted houses are juvenile. They're for children, dear. I simply have no interest in attending."

"Henry's excited about it," Snow tried, doing her best attempt at enticing Regina, though it was far from working.

"Henry is a _child_ , contrary to what your husband seemed to believe when he let him drive that deathtrap of a car."

Snow shot her a pointed look. " _Ex_ -husband, Regina."

She rolled her eyes at the terminology, still hardly believing it was real, and stalked off in the direction of her front door. Part of her hoped the insipidly annoying younger woman would take that as her queue to leave, but persistent footsteps trailed along behind her regardless.

Regina did not stop once inside, but left the door open so Snow could follow as she made her way into the kitchen. With nothing to do, Regina grabbed a bowl of apples and began to wash them. Snow's footsteps ended a few feet behind her.

"We have to tell people eventually, Regina." There was something in her no nonsense tone that irritated Regina, so she scrubbed just a little more vigorously than usual at her apple.

"There's nothing to tell." Regina reached for another apple.

"Regina, you know that's not true, or I wouldn't be here right now." Snow placed a hand on her back, causing Regina to stiffen and drop her apple. "Please turn around and face me."

Reluctantly, she did, a frown in place all the while. Her expression seemed to do very little to deter the other woman.

"Regina, you know I left Charming for you."

"Well I didn't ask you to, did I?" Regina huffed, offended.

"No, of course not. It's what I wanted, and you know that."

"You wanted me to be the town villain, yet again?"

She knew at this point she was being irrational, that Snow loved her, but sometimes it was hard to get her mouth and her rational mind to cooperate with one another.

"Regina, nobody thinks that!" Snow was desperate and reached an arm out to grab Regina's elbow. She didn't pull away, but she met her with fire blazing in her eyes.

"Because they don't know! But you know as soon as word gets out, everyone will hate me. I'll be the Evil Queen who split up the true love couple."

Snow faltered for a moment, seemingly recognizing the truth in the statement, but her resolve to continue won out.

"Since when do you care what other people think of you?"

"I don't! But Henry…" Regina sighed, knowing she had just admitted her weakness. She truthfully could not care any less what the rest of the insipid members of this town thought of her or her inclinations, but Henry she could never bare to lose.

"You don't seriously think Henry will hate you for loving me, do you?" Snow seemed almost hurt by the very idea.

"You saw as well as I did how upset he has been since your divorce. He doesn't understand," Regina explained.

"Well maybe the truth will help him understand."

"Don't tell me how to raise my son!" she snapped and pulled her arm free from Snow's grip.

"I'm not! But you know I'm right. Henry loves you so much, Regina. If he sees how happy we are, he'll understand," Snow soothed, barely flinching from Regina's temper. She supposed the younger woman was used to it by now, and in a way, it helped her relax her defensive stance just a bit.

Regina took a deep breath and released it before speaking. "Even if he does, you know the other children will harass him relentlessly for it. And what about you? How can you be so okay with all of this? Do you think Emma is going to throw us a coming out party when she finds out her mommy is fucking her son's other mother?"

Snow looked thoughtful for a moment, flashes of devastation across her face, and Regina realized too late that she had hit the wrong nerve. She waited for the backlash, for the blow that would tear her down to nothing but bones and empty spaces, but it never came.

"I think she'll be happy that we're both so happy," Snow replied resolutely and calmly.

"Your optimism repulses me." _Your lack of desire to hurt me is everything._

"But you love me anyways."

Regina smiled, letting the last of her defenses fall, and this time allowed Snow to pull her forward into waiting arms.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

With what felt like it had an annoyingly dreamy quality that Regina should have hated but found strangely appealing when Snow was involved, she let herself be pulled into a kiss, soft lips sliding over her own lipstick covered ones in thoughtful ways that conveyed the emotions they both were better off not voicing.

"Enough to take me to the haunted house?" Snow tried slyly.

"It's for children!"

"Please!" And then she actually _pouted_ and Regina would have killed her if she didn't love her so much.

"And besides, even if we want to make our relationship known to the public, we can't very well do it in such an abrupt way. You know as well as I do that there is a long list of people we will need to have conversations with if we want to avoid hurting anyone in the process." It was a last ditch effort, Regina knew, as the pout was becoming increasingly hard to deny. But she was a Queen, not a weakling, and she would not be won over so easily.

"I didn't say we have to walk through the festival holding hands and gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Come on, no one will even think anything of it if we show up together. Emma's working and you know Henry's going to end up running off with that girl he has a crush on. It makes complete sense for us to be wandering around with each other."

"You planned this, didn't you? That was far too clever for you to have come up with on the spot." The entire plan filled every possible denial she had waiting.

"You're avoiding…" Snow sing-songed.

"Fine. If it will make you that happy, I'll accompany you to your children's festival," Regina snarled.

"Good! Now, are you making an apple pie for after dinner? I'll help."

"You're staying for dinner?"

"I thought it might be fun. Then after, maybe we can talk to Henry?"

"We'll see. Maybe I'll let you help me peel if you behave."

SNOWQUEEN *** SNOW QUEEN *** SNOW QUEEN ***

Regina put the finishing touches on her outfit, smiling at her spider shaped earrings in the mirror. Some were dressing up, but she had never been big on costumes, finding their resemblance to her old favored dresses to be on the insulting side.

Two knocks sounded against the side of her bedroom doorway, and Regina looked up, expecting to find Henry anxiously waiting to leave. He was still angry with her after she and Snow had told him about their relationship, but he was slowly coming around. He was hurt, and confused as any boy would be over trying to understand that his Grandma had left his Grandpa to be with his Mother, but he was adjusting; the silent treatment had thankfully ended after the first night.

For the time being, they had held off on telling anyone else, understanding he needed time. Regina wouldn't admit it to Snow, but both were aware of the fact that if he never came around, they wouldn't be able to do this. Regina wouldn't compromise her relationship with him again.

Instead of finding an impatient and slightly upset Henry, though, she found Snow peeking around and smiling excitedly at her.

"You're not wearing a costume." She frowned.

They had only discussed plans through a few texts since their dinner earlier in the week, having agreed that Snow should stay away to give Henry some time. Now, however, Regina was wishing they had spent a bit more time coordinating.

"No, dear, but I can see that you clearly are."

Snow was adorable in her own way, Regina supposed. Most women would have probably chosen to spend their first Halloween with their partner in something on the sexier side, or at least a little more badass than Snow's choice. But of course, she would end up with the one adult woman willing to wear a thick white sweater and leggings, fuzzy white boots, thick fluffy white gloves, a headband with rabbit ears, painted on whiskers, and even a cotton ball that was humorously glued to her butt.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm a bunny!" Snow proudly declared.

"My dear, I can tell. Please change."

"But it's Halloween!"

"Yes, and you are dressed like a toddler! I'm afraid Anton might mistaken you for one of his children," Regina quipped.

Snow pouted, bunny nose crinkled sadly.

"Oh don't give me that face, you know I can't stand it." Regina groaned. She could never deal with sad people, especially ones who looked to be on the verge of tears. It made her skin crawl.

"You want to make it up to me?"

"Desperately," Regina said with a sigh. She stepped toward Snow, met her halfway across the room, and pulled the younger woman between her arms to they were face to face.

"A bunny kiss would help."

Regina rolled her eyes so hard it was nearly painful.

"Sometimes you're more annoying than you're worth."

"But you love me anyways!" Snow grinned up at her cheekily.

"I do," Regina spoke sincerely. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Snow's in a soft kiss, doing her best to avoid rubbing her face against any part of the black rabbit marking makeup. Comforting hands wrapped around her back, pulling her closer, and for a minute Regina forgot they ever had anywhere they needed to be.

The sound of a throat clearing pulled them apart.

"Henry." Regina wiped her mouth on the back of her hand self-consciously. Henry knew, but he had never seen them act in an intimate way with one another.

She expected disgust or maybe even anger, and was surprised when all she saw was gentle apprehension and a tiny bit of dislike.

"Oh, hi Grandma." He waved awkwardly, not coming to hug the younger woman like he would have at one point in time, but it was progress from the silence. Both women knew he had secretly sided with his Grandfather in the divorce, having always been closer to him. He didn't know that it was a mutual decision after a lot of lengthy conversations and admissions, and usually it seemed better that way.

"I didn't know you were coming with us," Henry added, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"I thought it might be fun. I hope you don't mind?" Snow asked, wringing and twisting her hands together.

"It's fine," he mumbled, shuffling between his feet. It clearly wasn't fine, but no one seemed willing to admit it. "I just wanted to say I'm ready. I'll be waiting downstairs, just don't take too much longer, okay?"

"Of course," Regina murmured, and just like that, he was gone.

Both women stood awkwardly for a moment before Snow managed to clear her throat.

"So," Regina began, "no chance of getting you to change?"

SNOW QUEEN *** SNOW QUEEN *** SNOW QUEEN ***

It took approximately 30 seconds after they arrived for the trio to become a duo when Henry spotted Violet and took off after her. Regina was mostly surprised he was with them that long, and from some of the odd looks they were getting for a likely variety of reasons, she couldn't say she blamed him for wanting to escape.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Snow asked, bouncing on her toes while she glanced around.

"Leave." Regina sniffed.

"We just got here."

"Yes, well, you are the one who wished to attend. Whatever you want to do, dear."

"The haunted house will be more fun in the dark. Let's just look around first. I think I saw some craft tables…" Snow wandered off to the left, prompting Regina to follow. She groaned but obeyed, wondering to herself how this idiot had managed to rope her into this at all.

Then Snow wriggled herself in the most peculiar way to fix her bunny tail, and when the simple adorableness of the act did not immediately repel Regina, but actually _amused_ her, she remembered why.

She actually loved this woman.

And by some strange account, despite her crankiness and constant grumbling, Snow loved her too.

Silently, Regina vowed to try and be a little nicer the rest of the evening.

She quickened her pace and did away with the few steps between them, hooking her arm through Snow's so their arms were wrapped around each other's at the elbow. She knew it was a position Snow had initiated many times throughout their lives, less romantic than handholding but clever enough that most would not suspect the true reason for their desire to share space. The younger woman quirked an eyebrow and looked her up and down but said nothing.

"I was cold," Regina offered by way of explanation, which was at least partially true.

She rubbed her hands together half-consciously, wishing she had remembered to bring her gloves. With the sun out earlier, there had been a nice layer of warmth to the fall air. Now, however, the sun was slowly setting, and the darker it grew, the more the warmth disappeared, leaving her shivering and nearly envying the warmth of her love's fuzzy wardrobe.

"Here."

Regina was surprised to find Snow removing her own gloves and holding them out. She looked at them with a grimace.

"Regina, I can feel you shivering. If my hands get cold I can just tug my sleeves down over them. Please take these."

On one hand, the fuzzy white gloves looked ridiculous. On the other, they looked incredibly warm. The cold bit at her skin, making it feel raw, until finally Regina gave in and stopped them both so she could slide her hands into the soft material.

"Better?" Snow asked knowingly.

"Yes, thank you. Here, allow me to at least make it up to you." Regina tugged Snow with their still-joined arms and led her toward a tent.

"I know you hate to owe people anything, Regina, but they're just gloves. It's just a thing people do when they care about each other. I don't expect anything in return for it because I know you would do the same." Snow frowned.

Regina sighed. "Yes, I would. But still, now your hands will get cold even though you stubbornly deny it, so at least allow me to return the favor and help?" She didn't wait for a response before turning to the man at the tent and ordering a coffee for herself and a hot cocoa for Snow. The younger woman blushed when she handed it over.

"Thank you." She took a sip, the hot liquid steaming out from the top of the cup and making her face flush. "I would kiss you right now if I could," she added once they were away from the tent.

"Your daughter might not appreciate finding out so bluntly."

Snow chucked before taking a sip of her steaming chocolate. "You're probably right."

Regina had to admit, the gloves were incredibly soft and warm. There was also something intimate about sharing her partner's clothing, even if it was something as simple as a pair of gloves. She couldn't remember a time where she ever felt comfortable enough with another person to share any article of clothing, yet here she was, plotting how she might be able to get away with forgetting to give them back.

She had never experienced this before, and she strangely liked it. Regina didn't vocalize it, but she wished she could kiss Snow too.

They walked around the festival for about half an hour, making small talk and enjoying their drinks. Every so often, Snow would stop them so she could look at a booth while Regina watched in quiet amusement. The night was not as entirely awful as she had anticipated.

At least, they neared the end where the haunted house was set up.

There was a short line to get in, mostly consisting of teenagers. Even without looking, Regina could feel Snow gently guiding her in the general direction, clearly intent on entering. They paused at a waste bin and threw their empty cups out before getting in line.

"You're certain you want to do this?" Regina asked wearily.

"Of course! Emma has been teaching me all about slasher movies. She said David is dressing up as Freddy Krueger! Don't you want to see that?" Snow asked excitedly.

"I'm sure it's quite the entertaining sight, but are you certain he'll be all right seeing us?"

Snow smiled and leaned against Regina's side, both knowing the darkness was now enough of a shield to hide them from most of the prying eyes that would actually care.

"Regina, we have been over this. He understands, and he's fine. Besides, I'm not suggesting we only go into it for him. It just seems like fun, and Storybrooke has never had one before."

"I suppose you're right." Regina forced a smile.

Inside, however, she was less certain. Though, before she could dwell on the fear coiling painfully in her stomach, they were next in line to enter.

"Ready?" Snow smirked.

"As I'll ever be."

Regina followed inside up the short steps to the trailer behind Snow, allowing her to lead the way for Once.

At first, things were all right. Regina laughed at the sight of Charming trying to scare them and sneered at costumed figures that clearly were some of Snow's pesky dwarves. Around one corner, they even caught Mulan and Belle breaking character to share in a passionate lip lock against the side of a coffin, which led to a knowing look and a few chuckles.

By that point, Regina imagined they had to be nearing the end, and perhaps her reservations had been all for nothing. She was trailing along behind Snow, holding her hand so they wouldn't get separated in the darkness, and that's when it happened.

Hideous yellow teeth, red and white paint, and spastic orange hair jumped out from beside her, inches away and cackling in the most menacing way. Every nerve in her body jerked, her lungs contracting as they struggled for enough air. Snow turned around, laughter on her lips until she caught sight of Regina.

As soon as she could, Regina hurled herself into Snow's arms, clinging to the safety while the circus clown beast continued cackling next to her. She couldn't think beyond the fear and the need to breathe, so she clung instead, burying her face in the soft fabric of the sweater she had previously mocked.

She was embarrassed to be seen in such a way, but nothing could change her reaction, and with every second in the dark room she only tightened her hold, desperately trying to block it all out. Snow's arms tightened around her, and though the younger woman was holding most of Regina's weight up, she moved her legs as much as she could to help follow the other woman out.

"We're getting out of here now, okay? Hold on, Regina. The exit is just through here," Snow soothed.

She kept her face buried, trusting Snow to guide her, even as they reached the exiting steps and the cold air blew harshly against her once more. Regina didn't look up again until she felt Snow tugging her down toward the ground, partially because she wasn't yet ready to face anyone and partially because she didn't need to see the curious stares that were surely coming from half the town at the sight of the Evil Queen shaking and clinging to Snow White.

Snow seemed calm, however, as she plopped herself onto the dirty ground and tugged Regina down onto her lap, never letting go. Regina obeyed, too shaken to think about the dirt that would surely stain them both. Snow cupped her fingers over Regina's cheek and softly soothed her while she tried to gain her breathing back.

The clown was gone. It wasn't real, it wasn't coming, Henry was safe.

"I'm so sorry I pushed you to go in there with me. I had no idea you would react that way, Regina. What happened?"

Part of her wanted to snap that it wasn't Snow's business, and the old Regina would most certainly have done so in an unsavory way, but this Regina was trying to let another person in, and she was trying to trust that Snow was good for her.

So instead she took a deep breath and set to explain.

"When we first came to Storybrooke, I had a lot of spare time. One particular weekend, around Halloween that first year, I turned on my television and discovered the film _It._ I know this sounds silly now, but that one particular scene where the clown comes through the shower drain was the single most horrifying thing I had ever seen. I was still confused by the drains themselves, and I didn't understand that movies in this land could be so unrealistic. There were nightmares for a while, and I was cautious, but I began to forget about it as the years went on and I learned more about the film genres of this world. Then came Henry, and it was like the fears were reawakened and amplified in me. I would wake up at night, thinking that monster was taking him. Sometimes it would be replaced by other… by other men in my life… but it always had that same makeup on."

Regina paused to sniffle and wipe away a frustrated tear. "I don't know _why_ something so silly affected me so strongly. I do recognize that I was much more real and much more terrifying than some clown in a movie when I was at my worst. But when I saw it in there, it was like all that fear just flooded back to me. It's irrational, and I feel ridiculous, and I hate that I'm ruining your fun with this childish problem, but you want to be with me so you're just going to have to learn to deal with that part of me." Regina finished with a huff, embarrassed, cold, and hoping Snow would say something so she could stop talking and making it worse.

Instead, she felt soft lips press against her forehead, and then another kiss pressed against her check, and finally one ended on her lips, salty from her tears but sweet with comfort.

"Regina," Snow began gently, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "There is nothing wrong with any of that. It makes sense that you would be worried about Henry. I should have accepted that you didn't want to come here without pushing you, regardless of what I knew or didn't know. I'm sorry I put you through this.

Regina scoffed and snuggled closer, nearly forgetting where they were in her attempt to eat up the long-missing contact.

"I'm sorry, too. I think we both need to work on how we talk to one another, yes?"

"Well, that is what people who love each other do," Snow teased.

"You really want me to say it that badly?" Regina smirked, pretending to roll her eyes.

"Only if you mean it…" Snow looked down, earning a chuckle from the older woman.

"Fine. I _love_ you. I love miss sappy, dressed like a bunny, maternal Snow White."

Someone cleared their throat and brought both women out of their momentary bubble, forcing them to acknowledge that they were very much in public, and that there was very much a crowd of onlookers who could not probably tell they were in a very intimate position.

Among the crowd was Emma, standing and staring at them with her jaw open comically wide, and Henry, looking at them with some form of gentle curiosity that made Regina nervous. There were others, of course, all staring and gossiping about the duo. Regina was certain many were already off spreading rumors that she had gone and split up the happy true love royal couple, probably putting her head on a platter in the process. Snow merely tightened her hold and smiled.

"Is nobody going to do something? Regina's the Evil Queen! She clearly has Snow under some curse to get her to buy into this crap!" someone Regina could not make out through the darkness yelled.

Emma stayed silent, but Regina wasn't entirely sure anything was processing in her mind at the moment, so she shifted her gaze over to Henry to make sure he was all right. Instead, he was marching over toward her and Snow, anger on his face, and she dreaded that the inevitable explosion of his disgust would finally be coming.

"Stop, all of you!" he yelled to the murmuring crowd, stopping a few feet in front of them. "My Grandma isn't cursed. My Mom isn't like that anymore, and she's saved all of you enough times that you should know better than to say that."

"Henry." She didn't want him to have to fight this battle for her.

"No, Mom, let me finish." He sighed and turned back to the crowd. "I admit, I thought it was kinda weird. But, it also makes a lot of sense. My Mom is really good at taking care of people, but she needs someone who takes care of her. I think she has that now. That's all that should matter."

"You guys are pretty sweet with each other, in your own weird, usually insulting ways," Emma added, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around Henry's shoulders in solidarity. "But Regina, I'm so not calling you Mom."

Regina scoffed to cover her own chocking at the thought. "Emma, if you ever even jokingly refer to me as your mother, I can assure you that red leather jacket you're so fond of will make excellent kindling for my fire." It was more a promise than a threat.

"I know you didn't want everyone to find out this way, but... at least now it's all out there," Snow said softly.

"Yes, it seems everyone is getting a taste of the truth tonight, hmm?" Regina hummed, pulling herself to standing position and tugging Snow off the ground with her.

The crowd was starting to disperse, most no longer interested in sticking around under the judgmental glare of a twelve year old boy. Henry and Emma were watching them, but both seemed intent to keep their distance. Emma gave her a very stern we-will-talk-later look that she was certain meant the blonde would be by her office in the morning with coffee, bearclaws, and a lecture on friends dating other friends' mothers.

Things would sort themselves out, she was certain.

"Wait, what truth did you learn?" Snow asked, brow furrowed like she was trying to think back to the night's events. They were walking away now, hand in hand, feeling oddly free now that they didn't need to pretend they were somehow less to one another.

Regina chuckled, bumping her hip into the younger woman's and smiling down at her.

"I learned that contrary to what I previously believed to be true, some bunnies can be quite cuddly."

"Regina… _all_ bunnies are cuddly," Snow argued.

Regina quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Perhaps to you, but in my experience, none I've ever held had gloves as lovely as these."

"Which is why you'll be giving them back to me tomorrow, right?"

"I'm not sure," Regina teased, "I think the rules of the relationship say that they belong to me now."

"You don't even like them! You think they're ugly!"

"Ahh, but so warm."

"Give me those!"

Regina removed the gloves and held them up high in the air, knowing Snow could never reach them given her height. The pixie-haired woman still tried, nearly toppling them both over to the ground in the process. Their faces were close, hot breath panting through the frigid air and puffing against each other as adrenaline shifted. Snow closed the distance, pulling Regina to her and bringing her bottom lip between her teeth, something that always drove Regina insane.

She barely noticed what was happening until she felt the gloves being plucked out of her distractedly lowered arm, and Snow pulled back with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"The only way you're cuddling a bunny is if you cuddle all of me."

And with that, she took off, leaving Regina panting and for once, happy to follow along after her.


End file.
